The present application relates generally to the field of faucets (e.g., kitchen faucets, bathroom faucets, etc.), and specifically to faucets that include features that are intended to allow an installer or user to modify the range of motion (e.g., range of rotation) of faucet handles. According to one particular configuration, such faucets include fittings (e.g., adapter fittings, adapter sleeves, etc.) that may be swapped out to modify the range of motion of the faucet handles.